


Lino's Lap? (It's Free Real Estate)

by bluecalicocat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Cuddling, Cute, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Han Jisung is a Little Shit, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know-centric, Living Together, M/M, One Shot, Sharing a Bed, aka my new favorite tag, dance major Minho, music major jisung, no dicks were harmed in the making of this fic, or yeah something like that, soft uwu, some vague allusions to the existence of a skz group chat, the others are only mentioned i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecalicocat/pseuds/bluecalicocat
Summary: "ohmygod, this bed is small. like, really small.""almost as small as your-""han jisung, if you finish that sentence, i will choke you in the least kinky way possible."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	Lino's Lap? (It's Free Real Estate)

**Author's Note:**

> i had this in my drafts but since editing is my Worst Enemy i decided to just post it the way it is, please enjoy! or not. it's up to you, really

"ohmygod, this bed is small. like, really small."

"almost as small as your-"

"han jisung, if you finish that sentence, i will choke you in the least kinky way possible."

jisung only cackles at this, and minho rolls his eyes because it's the type of laugh that makes him think This Is Only Attractive Because I Like You, but also, If You Were A Stranger In Public I Would Ask You To Shut Up. yeah. that kind of laugh. it's only cute because it's jisung

either way, minho is right because the bed really is small. too small for two grown boys to sleep in, at least if they would like to be five feet apart cause they're not gay. lucky for these two boys, they are very gay and would like to be as close as possible. jisung's tiny bed is honestly perfect

the thing here is that these two gay boys don't normally live together and they don't normally sleep in the same bed but due to Circumstances™ (aka quarantine) they have both ended up in jisung's apartment. this may or may not be because the younger complained way too much about being lonely now that he doesn't get to see people in school during the days. he was definitely not the only one complaining, especially not in their big group chat where pretty much all eight of them were whining about loneliness on the daily, but he's the only one whose problem minho could solve

and voila, the genius conclusion is that minho will be living in jisung's apartment for the indefinite future. pretty neat, yeah?

"ouch! yeah, just stab me in the dick with your knee, that's fine", minho groans

and that brings us back to the tiny bed. it might work as long as you stay still but apparently moving even one centimeter in either direction disturbs the peace upon which this cuddling session was built

"i'm so sorry hyung, but my arm is falling asleep and i can't fuckin move without hitting your dick, so that's not really my fault"

"if you wanted the d so badly you could've just said so"

this time when jisung hits him it's intentional and minho groans as he tries to move away but it's in vain because there's nowhere for him to go (unless he wants to throw his body against the wall but uhh, no thanks, that h u r t s)

"shut up! i'm trying to sleep here" oh wow jisung yeah we can really see how much you're trying to sleep

"oh yeah? so am i, but _someone_ keeps stabbing my dick"

jisung can feel minho's eyes on him but he's not gonna give the older boy the fucking satisfaction, so he keeps his eyes closed and settles for a small hum

"sucks to be you, i guess. i'll keep you in my thoughts and prayers-"

now it's jisung's turn to be smacked on the arm, and the quote-unquote inNocEnT boy (yup he would definitely claim himself to be innocent) yelps in pain and opens his eyes to stare at minho accusingly

"don't look at me like that!" the dancer refuses to admit how expressive jisung's face can be and how much it actually affects him

jisung's Puppy Eyes only intensify. giving puppy dog eyes is an art form that jisung is the master of so it's no surprise how quickly the other's resolve crumbles

"no, stop, i didn't mean it! okay! i'm sorry"

the younger laughs at how fast his boyfriend gives in when he's faced with the Puppy Eyes

"i thought so. let's just sleep"

they do surprisingly manage to go to sleep after that and no more dicks are harmed in the small bed even though jisung has his knee pretty much stuck in between minho's thighs for the rest of the night (not that either of them mind) (hahaha gay)

:]

the next morning is less catastrophic but that might just be because half the bed is empty when jisung wakes up and it's cold and that's probably why he even woke up in the first place considering it's not early enough to be awake yet

"it's coooold", he whines, knowing that minho has to be somewhere within hearing range. he adds extra whininess into his voice to make up for the fact that his boyfriend can't see his face at the moment

"and i'm hungry" a voice says right before minho appears in the doorway with a bowl of something (probably breakfast) in his hands

and yeah jisung's sleepy brain doesn't know any better way of dealing with this rejection than by throwing an arm out toward the older and give him The Pout (that always works on chan so minho can't be too different? right?? The Pout is impossible to resist!!)

minho only raises his eyebrows, like yeah no jisung wants you in the bed with him, not just standing there and eating your oatmeal so get in the goddamn bed already

"i can't read your thoughts, you know?"

yeah jisung does know. does he care? no. talking is too difficult so he's definitely not going to verbalize his thoughts. if minho can't read minds then that's his personal problem

jisung whines again and buries his head in the pillow. minho must take pity on him because the bed dips and suddenly he's sitting next to jisung and eating his oatmeal instead of standing by the bed like some sort of soulless m o n s t e r (that's what you have to be if you resist The Pout)

jisung happily replaces the pillow he'd been burying his face in with minho's stomach and it's a lot warmer so he lets out a content sigh even if this pillow moves a lot more than the previous one did

"i can hear whoosh", jisung mumbles and giggles against the other's shirt

"you what now?" minho is properly confused by whatever the younger is trying to say cause like it doesn't really make any sense

"i hear whoosh", he repeats as if that's supposed to make it more obvious. "you know, in and out-"

jisung pauses his sentence to exaggerate his next breath and that's when minho understands he's just talking about breathing. jisung is saying that he can hear him breathing when he has his head on the dancer's stomach. yeah that makes sense (kind of, maybe not really)

"oh. okay. can i go and leave my bowl in the sink? i'm done with it"

"no, it's too early, i'm not letting you go!"

minho reaches to put his now empty bowl down on the bedside table, accepting that he doesn't get to leave until jisung does. he gets his phone to check the notifications that both of them will definitely have gotten from the group chat during the night because has there ever been a day when they woke up without any new messages in the group chat? no, didn't think so

as adorable as jisung is with his face pressed against the older's stomach and swaddled in a blanket, minho is pretty sure the boy has fallen asleep again and he's kinda stuck in his current position until the younger wakes up so minho busies himself with checking his phone ("i just ate three burned marshmallows" -seo changbin in their group chat at 3 am. "good for you" -bang chan at 3 am. "wait wtf are you doing up gO TO BED!" -also bang chan, not even a minute later)

it takes about ten minutes before jisung gets moving and if minho starts a timer on his phone to see how long it would take then that's nobody's business but his own... anyway the point is that jisung wakes up

"when does your class start?" minho asks and puts a hand over jisung's head to play with his hair as the younger yawns.

"i dunno" he oh-so-helpfully replies "hopefully not earlier than whatever time it is right now"

minho rolls his eyes, but there's a lot of fondness behind the gesture. jisung often says that minho has a talent for making rude gestures seem very loving (to which minho usually responds by flipping him off) and that's honestly kind of true, or maybe it's just his younger boyfriend reading into things and refusing to take his rude gestures the way they're intended

yeah either way minho is good at Rolling His Eyes Fondly™

it's currently around nine in the morning and both of them have classes starting soon. minho knows this because he's been looking at his phone and knows what time it is, but jisung just sat up and doesn't really have any clue what he's supposed to be doing or how soon Things (classes and all that regular shit) is happening

"your music theory... no wait i'm just kidding, it's your music composition class that starts in half an hour", minho informs and moves his hand underneath jisung's head, starting to push the boy away to let him know that he's supposed to be moving

"hey!" the other yells as he's forcibly removed from where he'd been laying on minho's body

his boyfriend has no mercy though (f in the chat bois!) and jisung is out of the bed pretty soon after The War starts (it wasn't a war it was literally just minho trying to get jisung to leave the bed but ig everyone can interpret things differently)

"come on, let's go! get up! i have dance soon" minho says as he makes a move to hit jisung's butt, but the younger is already running away, out of reach.

"don't touch my ass!" he yells. "you don't deserve to touch my ass!"

considering he pretty much just pushed jisung off the bed, yeah he probably doesn't deserve to do that :/

minho stops himself from rolling his eyes and instead gets up from the bed to go after the younger (definitely not to touch his ass. no sir. definitely not)

"i thought hyunjin was supposed to be the dramatic one..." he mumbles

jisung turns around and gives him the most offended look he can (imagine that one iconic photo of jisung when chan tried to poke his cheeks) but minho only laughs at him which is pretty rude if you were to ask the younger because he really put his best efforts into that offended expression.

"i wish i had my phone right now, that would make a great reaction image", minho comments

jisung turns around with a Dramatic Flair that he definitely learned from hyunjin and starts walking toward the living room.

"that's it! i've had enough. you've officially lost all your cuddle privileges for today"

"wait jisung no i was joking!"

:/

certain classes are okay to have online. in fact, some are easier to do from home because you can do things at your own pace and get to manage your own time, but some of them are just Not It, Chief.

dance and music just so happen to be two of the things that Do Not Work, and it leaves the two boyfriends (who just so happen to major in dance and music) feeling pretty frustrated as they try their very best to make it not suck as much

minho is in the middle of a video call with some friends from his improvisation class when there's a shriek coming from jisung's bedroom (half of it has been temporarily turned into a recording studio, where the younger is supposed to be working right now)

"nO WHAT THE FUCK!"

minho mutes his mic before turning away from the screen and facing the closed door to his boyfriend's bedroom and shouts,

"you good babe? what happened?"

there's a thud and something that sounds weirdly similar to a maracas that's being shaken by an overexcited five year old before jisung responds

"my fucking mic just quit on me! what the fuck! Sir you can't do that to me right now, i need you!!! i can't record shit now, thanks to you!"

minho makes a grimace because yeah, that sounds really sucky. obviously jisung needs his mic to record stuff for his music classes, and without it, he would have to resort to the shitty microphone on his iphone headphones... yeah not exactly the best equipment

"minho, are you even listening to us?"

 _oops sorry sungie, my class demands my attention_. minho hurries to turn on his mic again and try to bullshit his way through whatever he missed while he was listening to jisung yelling (he probably does an okay job, he's pretty decent at bullshitting)

when jisung comes out from his room, minho is in the middle of trying to set his phone up so that the camera sees both his upper and lower body at the same time, a task which is proving to be much more difficult than one might think

"want me to film you?" jisung asks, sounding much more calm than he had when he was spouting the weirdest curse words at his mic just five minutes prior (minho doesn't think he's ever heard anyone say "you shitass hoe bag" before, but his boyfriend is innovative and creative like that)

minho gives him a Very Grateful look. or it probably doesn't look very grateful considering he's tired as shit right now, but jisung can read minds (or well... jisung sometimes _seems_ like he can read minds, but it's probably just minho specifically that jisung simply seems to understand in a scarily accurate way... but it's the same way minho understands jisung so it cancels out. they both get each other in a way that other people don't)

"yes please."

jisung takes his phone and positions himself by the window, leaning against the windowsill and staring intently at the screen to make sure everything is in the frame before giving minho a thumbs up to let the older know that he can start the music

the living room floor in jisung's apartment doesn't make an ideal stage, but if you close your eyes and pretend... actually no don't close your eyes while you're dancing in a small space that's really dangerous. and yeah there's no way to pretend this is anywhere close to the dance studio, there's no reason to try and make it seem better than it is, and this situation honestly sucks

"did it look okay?" minho pants about a minute later as jisung hands his phone over.

the younger shrugs, always so hElpFuL (wink wonk definitely not)

"i have no idea, i was trying to make sure you stayed in the frame the whole time."

minho is already not listening, busy with staring at his phone screen. jisung is pretty sure that his gaze would crack the screen if that was possible, because his gaze is so intense and if he was minho's phone he would be terrified right now. luckily, jisung is not an inanimate object. he's not even sure why that thought popped into his head in the first place

"so how did it go with your mic?" minho asks before looking away from his phone. jisung assumes that means the video was good, cause otherwise the dancer would ask to reshoot it

"nope", jisung says and shakes his head violently. "i don't wanna think about that. it sucks sooo much. first, the mic died on me, and then it tried to kill me!"

he holds out an arm and minho looks at it, wondering what he's supposed to be seeing. it takes him a few seconds too many to figure out that jisung's wrist is red and maybe swollen...? it's a bit hard to tell in this lightning, cause jisung's body is blocking all the light coming in from the window.

"have you iced that?" he asks, reaching out to grab the boy's wrist, careful not to jostle it too much.

"no... should i? i was trying to lower the mic stand and accidentally let go of the mic, and it fell on my hand. i think it was trying to kill me. it doesn't hurt that much anymore, just feels kinda weird."

"put ice on it", minho tells him, but jisung doesn't really have to do anything because minho is turning toward the kitchen before he's even finished speaking. jisung follows the older while humming 'follow' by monsta x under his breath (yes, it's very necessary of him to do so. don't question it)

the ice is cold (no shit!), and jisung pulls back from it at first, but minho pretty much forces him to keep the ice (which has been wrapped in a kitchen towel) over his wrist, only letting go once he's sure that jisung won't try to throw away the ice as soon as he lets go

"do you have more classes today?" the dancer asks after a quick glance at the time.

"nope. i have a project i should be working on, but i'm giving up on that since my mic decided to make itself not alive. chan hyung has one i can borrow, so i can finish recording it tomorrow."

"cool. i have to finish a draft for my essay, but after that i'll be done."

jisung nods while slowly taking the ice away from his wrist. minho raises his eyebrows at him and reaches forward to put jisung's hand back over his wrist, holding the ice in place. the younger pouts. his attempt at freedom has failed :(

:(

minho is doing a pretty good job staying focused on his essay despite the Cute Boy that's laying on the bed right next to him, and jisung is doing a pretty good job with not distracting his boyfriend despite really craving his attention

then, something pokes minho's thigh.

it happens one more time.

and again.

and again.

(!!!watch stray kids' cover of again&again if you haven't already because it is iconic!!!)

"jisungie", minho says, not looking away from the screen. there's another poke at his leg and he can imagine that jisung is pouting right now

"i'm not gonna stop poking you until you give me the attention i'm so desperately craving."

minho isn't even that annoyed with him because the closer he gets to the last sentence of this essay, the more he feels like setting something on fire. he closes the screen instead because it would be kinda expensive if he set something on fire and he really can't afford that right now, being the Broke College Kid™ that he is. cuddlig jisung however, that sounds really appealing right now

"okay, come on, let's move over to the desk so you can sit in my lap until i'm done with this."

jisung cheers and yeets himself off the bed, falling onto the floor with a thud and an "ouch" that has minho stifling a laugh, because that was pretty stupid

"idiot", he mumbles, getting up at a much calmer pace

"your idiot though." jisung sits up on the floor and gives him the cheesiest grin ever seen. minho tries to kick him, but the boy jumps away before he can.

then they both walk over to the desk in jisung's room and minho puts his computer down before sitting on the spinny chair in front of it. he turns to jisung, having promised his boyfriend a seat on his lap

jisung sits so that he's facing minho, putting his legs around the boy's waist and letting them hang off behind the chair, and then leans forward so he can rest his head on the older's shoulder. it's almost like they're hugging

minho has to admit it's easier to work when he's sitting like this compared to if jisung had been sitting with his back against minho's chest, like the dancer had thought he would when he offered his lap. jisung is pretty much hugging him in this position (and oof it's so soft, truly the cutest boyfriends omg)

while minho goes back to writing, he hears jisung mumble,

"you look hot when you're wearing glasses."

"you also look hot when i'm wearing glasses", minho says with a smirk that he hopes jisung picks up on despite not being able to see his face

jisung blows in his ear and minho nearly shrieks, not having expected it in the slighest. that was rude

"hey! you're gonna lose lap privileges if you do that again", he threatens. not that he would ever kick jisung out from his lap. the music major knows this and takes full advantage of how whipped minho is for him

"what do you mean lap privileges? your lap is like free real estate."

jisung's cheek is smushed against minho's shoulder and you can easily tell that from the way he's speaking. he sounds kinda tired and it's really cute uwu

"only for you, baby."

"gross", jisung mumbles.

minho only smiles and goes back to writing on his essay and yeah that's annoying but it only takes like 10 minutes before he feels satisfied with his first draft and can close his laptop again. he thinks jisung might be asleep at this point because the boy hasn't made a noise in a long time and his breathing sounds very calm, plus jisung had seemed pretty tired earlier

that turns out not to be true as jisung lifts his head at the sound of a computer closing, eyes instantly finding minho's as he sits up

their faces are really close together with the the position they're in, and minho barely has to lean forward to bop his nose against jisung's, which makes the boy giggle

"hi." minho smiles.

"hi", the younger mumbles back.

"can i kiss you?"

jisung doesn't reply, but he leans in so close that minho can feel the other's breath over his own lips. they breathe against each other for a couple more seconds as minho waits for the younger to close the (practically non-existent) gap between them. he can already imagine jisung's soft lips pressed against his own...

"no."

minho blinks.

jisung immediately starts giggling and jumps off his lap after speaking, stumbling a little after having been sat still for a while. the dancer's lap is cold without jisung on it, and so are his lips. that little shit seriously just teased him like that

"jisung, you little shit!" he yells once he recovers enough to form words, getting up from the chair to go after a cackling jisung. "stop teasing!"

"you love it!"

jisung seems to be heading for the living room and minho follows him there, turning the corner to the room just as jisung jumps down on the couch, turning to face the older with an innocent look on his face

minho stops right in front of him and crosses his arms

"do you think you're funny?" he asks, trying to keep his tone even

jisung pretends to consider the question.

"yeah actually. i think i'm pretty hilarious, probably one of the funniest people i've met. what do you think?"

jisung smiles sweetly at him (and no minho doesn't think about wiping that expression off his face by putting his lips against jisung's. definitely not.)

"weren't you almost falling asleep ten minutes ago? why are you suddenly so hype?"

"i'm just high on your love and attention, baby." (yes it's supposed to be love and affection but love and attention fits the current situation a lot better)

and holy shit that sounds so corny, but minho loves it (not that he would ever tell jisung that). he does Roll His Eyes Fondly at this again, cause as much as he wants to kiss jisung, the boy still hasn't told him yes and despite what the media may have told you, throwing yourself onto someone without consent is not hot 

"oh yeah?"

jisung nods and leans forward, putting his hands on minho's shoulders. he's still on the couch, but is kinda standing on his knees so that his face is on the same level as minho's, who has him fixed with an unimpressed stare, waiting for his boyfriend to do whatever he is about to do

"remember that time when i said you couldn't kiss me?" jisung asks.

"obviously. it wasn't even two minutes ago."

"well, i changed my mind."

"oh did you now?"

minho raises his eyebrows, trying not to give in to the look in jisung's eyes, but then jisung pouts and minho just knows it's over for him.

"yes, i did. now kiss me? please?"

his voice is way too sweet and paired with the adorable expression on his face, it's not something minho can resist. he puts his hands on jisung's waist and leans forward, feeling jisung's hands move to the back of his neck as they both lean closer to each other.

kissing jisung feels like home.

(and when jisung nearly falls off the couch because really, what were you expecting to happen when he has pretty much his entire body leaning off the couch??? minho is there to catch him and yes, he makes the joke "i think you just fell for me." the bruise he gets from jisung punching him in the arm is still visible five whole days later.)

**Author's Note:**

> punctuation is optional and capitalization only exists when it's not supposed to (as you may have noticed)
> 
> hahah if you wanna question my writing style then please don't cause idk what i'm doing either :D


End file.
